


Returning Home

by PrancingProngsy



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrancingProngsy/pseuds/PrancingProngsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony Stark returned home after his ordeal in Afghanistan, Jarvis was the first to realize anything was different. Jarvis was the first to know many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning Home

I noticed as soon as Master Stark stepped back into our home. Perhaps it is because he programmed me to do a full body scan every time he was gone for an extended period of time. Master Stark insisted on walking in. I witnessed that. Miss Potts fussed and tried to make him sit down in a wheel chair so she could wheel him around. Master Stark was never one to get help when it came to his body. He would force things on other people, but when it comes to injuries, Master Stark never wants any help. Not even from Miss Potts.

As soon as Master Stark was within range of my scanners, I ran the full scan. There was a foreign element in his chest. Something I didn't recognize. There was also a large cluster of shrapnel attempting to force it's way into his heart. He was bruised, underfed, burned, and his body was physically exhausted. His arm was fractured and he had minor scrapes and bruises over the rest of his body. But those didn't trouble me. Master Stark had formed something to keep himself alive. Something that couldn't be removed. It looked like... It only took me a moment to search my old data for the blue prints of the arc reactor that ran the Stark building. 

A smaller one. That now powered his heart. Well. It kept the shrapnel from getting any closer. That would kill him. I assumed Master Stark would not like anyone to know about this addition, so I politely kept my mouth shut until we were alone. We usually are, him and I. I suppose that is why Master Stark invented me in the first place. I am to keep him company and help around the lab. 

There was dead silence in the lab while he tinkered. I refrained from speaking until he had stilled and just stared ahead. 

"Sir?" I asked cautiously. While I may  not be a real person, I do have emotion, to a degree. 

"Yeah, Jarvis?" 

I paused. Perhaps it was best to deal with this delicately, "Sir... My scans indicate a foreign element implanted in your chest. And a cluster of shrapnel attempting to peirce your heart."

"Yeah. And?"

If I had lips, I would have pursed them in annoyance, "Well, perhaps it would be wise to have it removed, sir," I replied, allowing a bit of snark to enter my voice patterns. 

"Your scans should also show that you c _an't_ remove them, Jarvis,"

"Yes sir. I was merely looking for an explanation. My scan indicates that there is a more efficient way to build the chest piece that will power your heart for much longer than that current installment..." 

Master Stark was quiet. That was never usually a good sign, "Get Pepper down here. I need to go see the big one," 

"Miss Potts will be down shortly," I promptly alerted Miss Potts of Master Stark's wishes. And I was left to my own thoughts. As usual. Master Stark does not like to shut me down, considering I run security for his entire house. Unfortunately, lack of apendages aside from the arms that I use in order to help Master Stark when he needs it, I am unable to help him build his new model. 

As Master Stark was away, I began to dwell on what may have happened while he was away. In all honesty, his absence was rather disturbing. Miss Potts does not have the same need for me that Master Stark does. She showed far more emotion than I thought necessary, but I kept my thoughts to myself. Master Stark always takes care of himself. He was going to take care of himself while he was away. I came to terms with myself, that without Master Stark, I am what my name depicts me to be. Just a rather very intelligent system. I had no purpose other than to run the house. 

And Miss Potts did not appreciate my presence. It reminded her of Master Stark. Which was rather unfortunate. She would not speak to me. I believe she blamed me for his disappearance. I am, of course, supposed to be able to alert Master Stark of things like this. 

I believe that Miss Potts misunderstands my purpose, and does not realize that I am not clairvoyant. I can only help Master Stark when he wishes me to. 

Miss Potts once asked me a strange question, a month, a day, three hours, twenty minutes, fifty seconds, after Master Stark disappeared. She asked me if I missed Master Stark.

I am not familiar with that emotion. I was not programmed to feel such things. I suppose his absence concerned me and left me feeling a bit... Purposeless. I even shut down a few nights, because Miss Potts would fall asleep in Master Stark's bed. It was strange. I did not feel obliged to run surveillance on such things. Master Stark never asked about the missing footage, I assume it was not important.

I did not know how to respond to Miss Potts, "I am not aware of how that feels, Miss Potts, I am sorry," it lacked eloquance and perhaps made her feel worse. I do not know. It was not my purpose to coddle and help make Miss Potts feel better. I was made for a larger purpose. 

Master Stark returned at last. I had been counting. It was a little more than the three months the media was told, I kept track, but perhaps the media only wants to give part of the story. It is rather brutal. 

When Master Stark returned home, Miss Potts cried. Again. She did that a lot. When the news came through, patched in by Mister Rhodes, she cried. Master Stark didn't cry. But I could tell he missed his home. He smiled when I lit the rooms for him without being asked. That was good enough, I suppose. My purpose returned. I helped him. I always stood by his side. 

Even as Miss Potts threatened to leave when Master Stark began to be reckless. She did not approve of the Iron Man suit. She asked me to keep her updated on it, however, it was not my place. She was disappointed, but the first person to tell me to do anything is Master Stark. And he is the one I answer to.

Miss Potts stayed, when Master Stark returned. Master Stark didn't seem to mind. He liked the attention. 

Master Stark took great care to send Miss Potts home when it was time though. He did not wish for her to see his nightmares. They are better now, but when he first came home... 

He asked me to keep it a secret. I always have. I vowed never to tell a soul. 

Master Stark was damaged when he returned. He didn't let anyone see but me. Master Stark trusts me. And rightly so. I am here to look out for him. I shall not let him not return home again. Master Stark is far too important for that. Not just to me. Master Stark is an important man.

The world needs him, whether they know it or not.


End file.
